Equal Waiting
by Prasopchai
Summary: Tohru & Kyo begin to grow feelings for each other. However when Tohru is ready to get close to him, Akito finally decides it's gone too far. What will become of Tohru? Will Kyo ever find a way to solve Tohru? Her difference changes Kyo forever. Kyohru I/P
1. Chapter 1: Foundations to Feelings

**EQUAL WAITING**

My first FanFiction so please leave me alone with flames! I won't use any manga characters, cause I've not read any of it, although I want to! I will be picking up after the anime finished. So manga people I do apologize.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. However cool that would be... I'd have lovely Tohru all to myself!! xD (woof) Yes! I'm a guy.

Note: Story has revised since it has been pulled down.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Foundations to Feelings**

* * *

Things have somewhat settled down since Kyo's transformation. Summer is just beginning, school is almost finished and the events with Kyo's true form have fairly passed over.

Momiji looked up at Kyo, following him around school. The rooms inside the corridors were bustling with people playing, talking and throwing paper aeroplanes. "So, is everything alright with Tohru now? Akito isn't still mad at her is he?"

Kyo continued looking forwards, keeping his distance from the girls running past them in the corridor giggling to each other. "I don't know. She's still living with us… like she has been since and she still works and comes to school and, well, she's acting normal…"

Momiji trailed behind him and blinked. "What do you mean normal?"

Kyo looked down at him, "You know, the way she speaks and cooks and that goofy smile of hers, the one she does every time she sees me or Yuki." Kyo tucked his hands into his pockets, gazing through the ceiling into his thoughts for a moment.

Momiji grinned. "Do you really like Tohru's smile?"

Kyo's eyes widened. A slight pink blush descended onto his cheeks.

"Well, you know, it's nice but… well, shut up!" Kyo mixing his words around figured saying nothing was a good solution. Momiji nudged his elbow into his back.

"You just don't want to admit it do you?" Kyo ignored him and continued to walk, a frown and red face etched onto his face.  
"You've got the hots again Kyo – you've always got the hots when I mention Tohru!"

Momiji began to snigger only enraging Kyo more. Fuming, he still ignored him only for that one last time.

"Kyo's got the hots…!" Kyo's eyes gleamed from his red face, cat ears up, turned to Momiji only to give a knuckle grinding to his head.

"You just don't know when to keep quiet, do you, huh?! And put on some male clothing!!"

All the other people in the corridor just watched and stared at the little commotion, sweatdrops stamped onto the sides of their heads.

"Waaahhhhhh! Someone!! Kyo's being mean!! Kyo's upsetting me!!"

"I'll give you something to be upset about!"

* * *

Tohru turned back to Momiji after looking out of her window at the Sohma property. Her hands resting on the windowsill of her room. She was dressed in her work clothes for that night.

"Oh..! Did he really say that?"

Momiji sat back on Tohru's bed, picking up a plushie of a rabbit from the side, then holding it above him " Yeah… you know how Kyo is like though, all up tight and mad…" Momiji looked at Tohru happily "… but he is silly sometimes!"

Tohru looked back out of the window, her eyes softening up a little. "He thinks my smile is nice." She quietly giggled.

Momiji sat up. "Yeah… maybe you should talk to him more! When you come back from papa's place, speak to him or something. When you get back, he'll probably be on the roof."

"Oh…! I might do." She smiled at the window, leaning her forehead against it. "Where has he gone now, do you know?"

Momiji smirked. "Kyo has gone with Yuki to do tonight's shopping. Shigure made them both go as…"

* * *

"… Tohru is a very hardworking young lady; she spends a lot of her time working and all you two do is laze around the house all evening! Both of you go."

Kyo and Yuki stared at Shigure. Shigure was sat by his computer with a pencil hanging from is ear. Shigure coughs. "….… well I'm off to snooze!"

Yuki and Kyo's eyes gleamed down at him, in sync with each other. "You hypocrite!!"

* * *

"Oh..!" Tohru smiled yet again out of the window. "They didn't have to, really, that was so kind of them. It's nice of Shigure to try and get those two together more… I hope they're getting along!"

Just down the way, the sound of rasping emerged from Kyo's tongue.  
"Why do I have to carry the leeks?! I'm already carrying the rice and salmon!"

"Stupid cat, leeks won't jump out and attack you and it was you who wanted to bring the extra rice and salmon! We've already got that and Miss Honda, I'm sure, would happily prepare more when we get back." Yuki turned away from him, frowning. The two just left the store, carrying groceries on the trail home.

Kyo lit up. "Oh yeah, you had to bring Tohru into this didn't you?!"

"I'm not, I just mentioned her. Besides, can't you take all that weight? You're weaker than I thought." Yuki kept focusing on the next bend ahead of them.

Kyo had his full attention on Yuki, his tail sprouting out like a stuck out root. "No-one asked you to make remarks ya damn rat!"

Yuki's eyes lazily rolled to face him "Oh my, I do apologise…"

"I didn't have to come and help your stinkin' ass, you know?!"

"You're quite right I could have done it by myself."

"Is that so?!"

There was silence for a while. Kyo still staring at Yuki, without paying attention to anything else, walked into an old redwood. Yuki coughed, embarrassingly, and continued.

"You clumsy idiot."

Kyo, dazzled by the ridiculous impact caught up behind Yuki.

"Shut it! You just had to say it didn't you!"

"And you just had to be so foolish." Yuki uttered.

Silence finally fell back. Yuki coughed again.  
"…… impertinence."

Kyo's ears darted up. "You got something to say, freakin' rat boy?! Cause I'll make you hear you say it!"

Yuki turned around to Kyo, reaching into one of the bags. "What starts with leeks and ends with temporary paralysis?"

Back at Shigure's, Tohru nervously smiled to her self over her worrying consequences.

"Eh, he he, I hope they're okay." Tohru looked at her reflection in the window then glancing at Momiji.

"Hey, Tohru, I'm going to head downstairs and get something to eat, okay?"

Tohru turned to him as Momiji slips off her bed. "Okay then. There should be some rice still in the cooker… and there's some snacks in the cupboards if you want."

Momiji nodded gracefully "Alright, thank you!" shutting the door behind him and racing downstairs.

Tohru once again turned back to her window and opened it. The wind was cool and calm, softly fluttering the curtains and her hair. It was night; Tohru looked over the dark woods where the event with her and Kyo took place. She sighed, gliding her fingers through her hair and started staring at the sky.

"It's beautiful." The stars shimmered as if it where crystal in spring water and as if each one was alive. At least Tohru thought this. Then there was the half crescent in the sky, sailing the top of the clouds like a lost ship in a storm.

"I can see how Kyo can admire the skyline so much. He's always spending so much time looking at the stars." She paused for a moment and realised a certain group of stars formed in a certain shape.

"Oh…! Those stars look like the shape of a cat's head! I wander if Kyo knows this; it's so pretty!"

Tohru was alerted by the sound of doors opening and closing downstairs. She heard the sound of footsteps, plastic bags and voices. First, it was Shigure's.

"Ah, you're finally back, Kyo and Yuki!" Shigure took some of the bags away

"Evening Shigure. I've brought the stuff you wanted. Have you seen Miss Honda at all?"

"She's upstairs…. Um…." Shigure looked behind Yuki. "What's wrong with Kyo?"

Kyo was dragging himself a few metres outside from the house with his eyes blank and with half a leek in his mouth.

Yuki chuckled. "Oh, he got a bit… 'outgoing' on our way back so, I knew how much he liked leeks and-"

"Okay, okay, I see now…" Shigure skipped to Kyo, who wandered like a lost ghost on the pathway. "Kyo…? Welcome home Kyo."

"I… hate leeks." Uttered Kyo, his head flopped down in the same position it was a few minutes ago.

"'Nice to see you too Shigure', come on now… it's not that bad, you know. Even some of Tohru's soups with leeks are preet-tiee taste-tiee."

Kyo spat out the remaining leek juice before wiping his mouth. "Ergh, yeah, whatever… jeez, I need sterilise my mouth now."

Shigure, watched him enter the house." Just don't make a mess of the bathroom, Kyo, okay? Little Tohru has just cleaned that out." Shigure followed him in. Yuki stood by the door, had Kyo pass him as if neither existed. He sighed as Kyo entered the bathroom.

"Since when have you called her 'Little Tohru'?"

Shigure grinned. Yuki glared at him "I'm not even going to ask what you're thinking, Shigure." He soon stopped grinning and looked up. "Hmm, sure is a cold night for Summer."

Then there was a lighter voice. "Yuki! Welcome back!"

Yuki turned to him, slightly startled. "Ah, hello Momiji…"

Tohru walked downstairs to see Yuki standing with Momiji. Yuki caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye and then turned to her.

"Good evening, Miss Honda!"

"Oh, welcome back Yuki! How was your trip?"

Yuki shrugged a little. "With that idiot, annoying, as usual. Anyway, how was you're day today?"

"It's been great, thank you! I'm just about to go to work."

Yuki blinked "At this time? It's almost 10 o'clock."

"I know." Tohru replied. "They rang earlier saying that one person had become ill and they needed someone to cover for the last few hours… it'll be okay."

"Ah. Okay then. Would you like me to walk you there?" Yuki offered.

"Oh, no thank you Yuki. You've just come back! It'll be fine!" Tohru strongly exclaimed.

"Alright then." Yuki smiled at her till the sound of gargling and brushing suddenly broke out from the bathroom. Yuki twisted and homed onto the source.

"You don't have to be so loud in there, you stupid cat!"

Kyo, holding onto mouthwash and a toothbrush, was leaning over the sink, drowning himself. "Gaaaaahhgggggaaa –spoosh- … well, it's not my fault you jammed that leek down my throat!"

"Actually, yes it was." Yuki sighed. Tohru frowned yet smiled panicky.

Kyo coughed "Shut up!! Damn rat!!"

Tohru couldn't help get between them. "Kyo, are you alright?" There was a slight pause.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay."

Tohru smiled. "That's good then!"

Yuki turned to the stairs. "Please excuse me, I'm off to sleep. Be careful, Miss Honda." He walked to his room and closed the door.

Tohru froze at the spot with Momiji, with Kyo and Yuki at opposite ends, Kyo still being in the bathroom, leaning down into his arms over the sink, saying nothing. The moment was broken.

"Hey, Toooohhhhhrrruuuuu, lets play together!"

Kyo, in the darkness of the bathroom, gripped the rim of the basin harder.

Tohru looked by her side to see Momiji tugging onto her dress. She smiled at him "Not tonight, Momiji, it's a bit late and I have to go to work soon, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Momiji mumbled as he released her. Tohru paused for a moment as an idea popped into her head.

"Hey! We can go to the park tomorrow, Momiji. I promise!"

Momiji blinked. "You will? Yay! Tomorrow then! We could go to the park… and maybe Yuki and Kyo would come too!"

Kyo froze. Tohru thought for a short moment. "It'd be nice if they could both come, but I'd hope they'd get along. Yuki would come if he's not busy. Kyo I-"

The bathroom door slammed open as Kyo stormed past them into the living room.

Tohru glanced at him and reached for him. "Hey, Kyo, are you alri-"The door slammed before her. She stopped, her lips frozen in mid speech, Momiji silently staring at the door Kyo last left from.

"Hey hey hey… you don't have to be so thunderous you know?" Shigure twittered from inside the room. There was no reply from Kyo and just the sound of commercials being aired to the television. Tohru stood up straight, looking down.

Momiji looked up to Tohru. "I'm sorry, Tohru."

"It's not your fault, Momiji." said Tohru.

"I'll go talk to him perhaps. You should get going, Tohru."

Tohru looked at the clock on the wall and then fumbled in panic.

"Yikes! It's that time already! Okay, Momiji, I'll see you when I come back!"

"Okay, bye!" Momiji opened the door for Tohru as she walked outside, waving back to him. Tohru watched Momiji close the door as she continued. She looked up to the early summer stars.

'_I hope Kyo's okay…'_ She thought to herself. _'I wanted to speak to Kyo. We're so close to each other, know each other, live with each other… yet we're so far apart.' _ She saw the pattern of stars forming the cat's head again. _'Oh, Kyo… I don't know what I'm feeling for you… but I want to know if you feel the same way…'_

* * *

Yuki had gone to bed as Shigure and Kyo watched the tube. Crazy and explosive Japanese advertisements popped up on the TV when Shigure glanced over to Kyo, who sat still facing the screen.

"So what's bothering you today, Kyo? The usual?"

"… yeah." Kyo uttered.

Shigure didn't reply and a gap of silence cut between them as the fuzzy and fast sounding man on the television continued to explain what Robo-HedgeTrimmer 9000 was capable of.

The door then slid open as a young man in a long red gown slowly walked in. Kyo and Shigure both turned to him. A sudden chill had also entered the room as the man made his appearance. Shigure was startled as Kyo's eyes widened. His arms had turned weak. The man switched of the TV and turned to face them.

Shigure looked up to him. "… Akito." Kyo said nothing at all.

Akito spoke calmly "I need to speak with you Shigure… about our current matters." he turned to Kyo. "Kyo, my friend… this does not concern your attention." Kyo began to shake a little He spoke again, only with a more darker tone. "That means get out."

Kyo glanced at Shigure; Shigure slowly nodded and Kyo got to his feet and walked out closing the door behind him. Kyo made his way outside.

"Damn it…! What does that freak want?"

Kyo looked back at the house and heard Shigure's voice – the living room window was open. He paused for a moment and decided to secret eavesdrop as he began creeping by the window.

"What brings you here, Akito?" Shigure composedly said.

Kyo's nerves got tenser.

"It concerns a little someone around here… I'll be telling you this so that you can prepare for what will happen afterwards… I don't care what anyone else thinks, what I decide will happen…"

Kyo continued to listen. Shigure's replied sounded more startled and shocked. Kyo's eyes had widened from what he was hearing. Finally he began to shake; his mind was in complete anxiety. Only one thing revolved around his head.

_'Tohru…!'_

* * *

Okay, that's enough for now lol. Tell me what you think of it!! Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews…. I need to know what people think of it so far! Thank you!!

* * *

Prasopchai.


	2. Chapter 2: Starlight

Okay, this is more drama and romance more than comedy but I wrote this at work and got WAY stuck into it

EQUAL WAITING

I wrote this at work and got WAY stuck into it. My imagination burst and I couldn't stop writing. The plot in mind… lets begin! Apologies for my errors.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket. However cool that would be... I'd make 'em create more than 26 Episodes and follow the Manga!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Starlight.**

* * *

Shigure looked down after hearing Akito's plans. "Do you… do you really want to do this? Does it bother you that much?"

Akito stood up. "I have no doubt. It's gone far too long already… I want no-one else to interfere, not even you and not even Hatori – I'll do it alone."

Shigure looked bewildered at him. "What?! You mean… you mean you can-"Akito laughed. "Yes I can… so I don't have to rely on anyone else." Akito turned to the door. "I do not want Tohru or Yuki or Momiji or anyone else to know. Understand?"

The look on Shigure's face indicated he absolutely did not agree with Akito's idea, but he slowly spoke, holding back what little anger he had. "You're the head… your orders."

Akito smirked. "Lets keep it like that." He turned and left the room.

Outside, Kyo had began to make his way around the house, apprehension running through his veins.

_'I've got to tell her… I've got to tell Tohru!'_

He ran past the main entrance when Akito had shortly emerged. Kyo froze in his tracks at Akito's mere sight. Akito began walking to him slowly. Kyo took a pace back – he wasn't sure if he was angry or shocked; his face began to display fear.

Akito chuckled darkly "… you heard, didn't you?" Kyo's face had turned white. Akito approached him and stopped by his side. Kyo's eyes hadn't moved. Akito whispered coldly to his ear.

"If you interfere, tell Tohru or anyone else or even mention it… I swear… I'll find a way so that you'll never see her or step foot in this place again… and you'll be banished from the real world." Kyo breathed deeply in horror. "… you wouldn't want that… would you?" He chuckled "Whether you like it or not, it's going to happen." Akito began to walked away from the house. Kyo stared away from him.

"Tohru…" Kyo whispered. Akito disappeared. Kyo slowly walked back to the house where Shigure had been stood by the entrance. He stared at him as Kyo looked to the ground.

"… why…?" Kyo uttered.

Shigure exhaled. "That's not up for us to decide, I'm afr-"

"WHY DAMNIT!" Kyo yelled as he released his anger onto a tree by the entrance. His fist scraped the surface of the bark. Kyo turned weak and continued to look at the ground. Shigure just watched him. He understood that there was little he could do. Kyo walked back into the house and upstairs. Momiji skipped out of the house to Shigure.

"Hey! What was that all about? I heard Kyo shout." Momiji asked.

Shigure sighed. "… it's nothing Momiji."

* * *

A car pulled up to Shigure's house and shortly after the sound of the handbrake screeched into place did the noise of the engine die. The headlights dipped and then shut off. Soon, the door of the car from the driver's side opened and then closed, followed by the thud of footsteps which entered the house.

It was approaching midnight; Kyo had scaled up the ladder to the roof, slowly walked to his spot, then laid down. He began staring at the stars in the night, seeing overhead airliners weave in between them. He turned his attention to the moon, shining down on him, only for it to withdraw back behind the shadowy clouds. Kyo sighed softly, thinking of the future to come.

* * *

"Awwww! I don't wanna go back, Hatori! I wanna stay with Tohru and Shigure!"

"It's getting late; your father is worried about you."

Shigure was sat, rather silently and still, over his table by the TV with Momiji when Hatori made himself welcome.

"Can't I stay here tonight? I was going to spend time with Tohru tomorrow." Momiji whined.

Hatori kept a straight face. "I'm sorry but your father wants you home. And you can still see them tomorrow, that is not a problem, okay?"

Momiji sighed. "Aw, alright…"

Yuki had crawled out of bed to see what was going on to find Hatori and Momiji standing in the hallway.

"Hatori." Yuki said.

Hatori turned to them. "Ah. Good evening Yuki. I am here to take Momiji home."

Yuki blinked and looked down to a displeased Momiji.

"It's alright," he said "You can always come back tomorrow."

Momiji turned to face Yuki. "Well, Tohru and I were going to go to the park tomorrow – we've not gone in a while. Would you come with us, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled at Momiji "I would love to come!" Momiji smiled back at him.

"Come on, Momiji, I haven't got all night to stand around." Mumbled Hatori.

"Okay! So tomorrow then!" Momiji followed Hatori outside to the car.

"I'll see you guys later. Take care Yuki" Hatori said as he entered his car. Momiji hopped in the passenger side and closed. The ignition was on, handbrake off, reversed into place and drove off. Yuki waited till the sound of the car could no longer be heard before sauntering back inside. Shigure hadn't moved since Hatori's visit. Yuki stood above him.

"Are you alright, Shigure?"

Shigure looked up to Yuki. He was frowning and wasn't being his talkative self.

"I'm… I'm okay, Yuki. I'm just tired I guess." Shigure said as he made his way to his feet.

"Oh… okay. I'm going back too." Yuki had a stern look as Shigure walked past him. Yuki knew something was up. He said nothing though, following Shigure upstairs.

* * *

Tohru was making her way back to Shigure's. Slowly walking in the darkness, she yawned, stretching her arms out and looked up. "The sky is so striking in the middle of the night… I don't think I've ever seen so many stars! I can't see that cat though." She started to approach the house. She got near the door when she happened to notice a clean dent in the tree by the front door. She stopped for a moment and the continued to walk inside. The house was quiet. Momiji was gone and it seemed to her that everyone else was asleep. She placed her bag by the staircase and quietly made her way up. She was sure Kyo would be still up admiring the sky.

The moon had reappeared on the skyline, from the waves of clouds, shining out its beauty to onlookers, as if it were an SOS signal before being shrouded by the clouds again.

Kyo, laid down in his normal dark shirt, cargos and blue hoodie, had his arms behind is head and began counting, for the 3rd time, the stars that night, trying to put his mind of Akito's plans. The stars gazed back at him and glimmered, as if it were communicating with him. It was silent. Only the hum of the sooth night wind brushed past him. The sound of wood creaking and footsteps alerted him to his right side. It was Tohru, of course. No-one else visited him there.

"Hi, Kyo!" Tohru carefully stepped along the roof tiles and sat next to him. Kyo stared at her, a little surprised, thinking she would be still at work by this point. "Tohru…" His feelings grew weak.

"Are you okay Kyo? You seemed a little upset earlier."

Kyo gasped.

* * *

_"I'll find a way so that you'll never see her or step foot in this place again…"_

_"… why… WHY DAMNIT!"_

* * *

"It's… it's alright, T-Tohru. You… you don't have to worry about me so much." Kyo said softly.

Tohru glanced into his eyes – she saw something different in them and that he spoke nervously.

_'Is he nervous around me?' _She thought.

"Well," Tohru continued "I hope Yuki isn't bothering you as much."

Kyo jolted back "Well, of course it still bothers me! That damn rat is always…" Kyo drifted off his sentence to see a shocked Tohru watching him. Kyo flushed a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm always like that, aren't I?"

Tohru giggled. "It's okay, it doesn't bother me! I'm happy that he's less of a fuss… I'm happy for you!"

Kyo gazed at her as she closed her eyes smiling. He blushed and turned his head back to the stars. "… thanks."

Tohru began looking at the stars. She blinked. "Hey! Kyo! Have you seen this?"

"What?" Kyo turned back to her, puzzled.

"Well, umm, let me see." She started pointing her finger to some various stars, pulling back to the bottom of her lip and then repeating the process.

"Ooohh! Where's it gone… that shape…"

Kyo's eyes were following her finger flick back and forth.

"Em… I think that's it…" Kyo looked to where she pointed, but he couldn't help noticed the fact she was shuffling closer to him. She lent back to him, her right hand pointing and her left supporting herself on a tile directly behind Kyo. His blush got a bit brighter.

"W-where? What is it?"

Tohru kept her focus on the stars in front of them. "Oh! There it is! Look! She pointed to a group of stars that resembled a distorted cat's head.

"Where am I looking?" Kyo questioned.

"There! Look!" Tohru leant closer to Kyo, her head directly next to his, pointing so Kyo can see. "It's a cat's head!" Tohru was so close that Kyo could hear her soft breath.

"Oh… yes, I-I see it!" Kyo exclaimed, nervous around Tohru's close presence.

"It's so pretty…" Tohru whispered. She stopped pointing and drew away from Kyo, whose hair covered his eyes and a red colour enveloped his cheeks. He said nothing. They both looked at the cat's head in the sky when a shooting star passed through it.

"Oh! Kyo! A shooting star." Tohru sparked.

"Yeah…" but he was busy already making his wish.

_'I wish Tohru won't be harmed… and that she can stay with us… with me…'_

Tohru began to make her wish afterwards. She wanted to wish for something special. There was a slight silence. Kyo began to breathe deeply. Tohru looked at him and stopped smiling.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" asked Tohru hesitantly. Kyo just got redder. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks. I was just thinking…" Kyo wiped his face with his hand, then shielded his eyes.

Tohru got even closer. "You're not coming down with the flu are you?"

Kyo chuckled "… I'm okay… thanks… Tohru." He looked back at her with sentimental eyes and smiled.

The look of worry blew away from Tohru's face instantly after hearing him say her name like that and replaced it with a speck of affection. It made her feel warm inside, like a vocal embracement. She smiled and looked back to the stars.

"Kyo…" she whispered.

He turned to her, still red.

"… when I look at the stars, I see bliss and beauty, like the stars are eyes of innocence. They shine and shine and shine, all they possibly can, till they die…"

Kyo watched Tohru shyly as she smiled at the stars, deep into her world. He listened carefully, his entire attention for that moment devoted to the words that came from her lips.

"… it's almost as if they want to shine for us… you know? Like it's their desire and destiny to be in the sky and be seen by the universe…"

Her hand slowly edged to Kyo's. She began to lean nearer to him again, unaware to Kyo, who was listening to her voice as if it were a melody in an orchestra.

"They say that the stars are in the past… because they are so far away, that by the time their shine reaches us, they're already gone in the present… and all we see is their past… and their memories. But I want to see them for what they are, when they're alive, and cherish their shine, before they're gone…"

Kyo was lost in her words… he never knew she saw so much in those lights on the skyline. The moon reappeared and its shine glittered on her hair as Tohru turned to him, her eyes full of emotion and warmth.

"…do you see what I see…. Kyo?"

Kyo's eye's widened in amazement. After all, Tohru stumbled on the courage to lock her hand onto his. Kyo felt this and skipped a heartbeat, feeling her hand in his. Tohru began to blush deeply, truly realising what she had done. Kyo was in complete awe.

"T-Tohru… I-"

Suddenly, her hand broke away as she sneezed, covering her mouth with her hands. She looked back at Kyo, only a little weaker.

"…you must be cold Tohru! Here" Kyo sat up and took off his hoodie, giving it to Tohru to wear.

"Oh! No! I couldn't possibly-"

Kyo jumped in "I want you to." Tohru saw the seriousness in his eyes. _'I want you to stay…' _He also thought.

"…thank you." Replied Tohru as she slid the hoodie on – it was a little big for her. "There! Much better!"

Kyo smiled at her as she smiled back. The moon soon grabbed their attention again as is drifted on the tops of the clouds.

"It's getting cold… and it's late." Kyo whispered.  
"Yeah it is… we should head back in." Tohru replied.

There was an awkward silence between them. The moon hid behind the clouds once more. Tohru stared into Kyo's eyes and, again, she saw the difference.

Kyo glanced into her eyes and sadly looked away. "Well, I'm off in now – I'll… I'll see you tomorrow… "

"Okay…tomorrow… " Tohru thought for a moment. "Oh! Wait!"

Kyo stopped and looked back at her.

"Momiji wants us to go to the park with him tomorrow… do you want to come?" Kyo faced her.

"… is Yuki going?" he asked. Tohru hesitated.

"… yes, he is."

Kyo clenched his fist, only fizzled out a lot faster than normal. "Grrrrr-alright, I'll go…"

Tohru smiled in the same way Momiji would grin.

"Great! It should be fun!"

"I'll go…" Kyo whispered "… I'll go for you…"

"Hmm? What is it?" Tohru looked up to Kyo. He turned away.

"C'mon, let's go now."

As Kyo was on his way down, Tohru looked out to the forests till a figure near the house caught her eye. Tohru froze to stare at this – it was a person; a male. He was wearing dark cargos with a light shirt; followed by a dark jacket with dark short hair… he was holding something long; it was hard to tell in the shadowy night. The moon once again emerged from the clouds, revealing this person clearer. This was not someone she recognized. The person just stared at her deeply, like a ghost.

"Tohru… are you okay?" The voice from Kyo drew her attention to him. She looked back at the mysterious character, which by then had vanished. Kyo looked to where Tohru was looking.

"Ah, the moon is out again." He said "It's nice, though. C'mon, get some rest." Tohru said nothing. Puzzled by what she saw, she followed Kyo back down without saying anything. Kyo stopped by his room as Tohru walked to hers.

"Goodnight, Kyo." She whispered. Kyo hesitated as he looked in her in the darkness, seeing her beautiful eyes reflecting in the moonlight from the window. A weak frown surfaced on his face.

"… night." He silently said as he shut the door.

Tohru stood there, seeing a cheerless difference in Kyo.

"I hope I've not done anything to upset him…" She closed the door to her room.

* * *

Akito lent over his window in the Sohma property, watching the owls in the moonlight silently fly overhead. Hatori walked in and stood behind him.

"What is it, Hatori?"

Hatori stared at the moon. "I get the feeling you're up to something, Akito, visiting Shigure like that."

Akito paused. "… perhaps."

Hatori looked at the back of Akito's head. "You'd better not do anything unwise, Akito…"

"Even if it was unwise… it'll end it." The owl disappeared over the horizon. Akito turned to Hatori. "Momiji wanted to go to the park with Tohru tomorrow… right?"

"That is correct." Another pause. "If you'll excuse me Akito, I've paperwork to finish off." Hatori spun and headed towards the door. He stopped before it and looked back to Akito. "Goodnight." He left.

Akito looked back outside to where a pond surrounded by trees reflected the moon's shine, softly rippling. "Tomorrow…" he whispered. "… it'll be done by tomorrow."

Stood behind one of the trees was the unknown figure, listening to Akito's voice. "Tomorrow, huh?" He said. The person held onto an oak bo-staff and gripped it hard. "… tomorrow."

* * *

I'm soooo into this!! What's the opposite of a writer's block… cause I've got it (inspiration me thinks)!! Oooo I'm so excited about how to continue it! The story is all set out for me now! REVIEWS! I need them to continue!! Muhahahahahahahaha 'goes nuts'

* * *

**snoopykid2991:** Thank you! I'm going!!  
**IceAngel5:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Prasopchai.


	3. Chapter 3: From Another Dimension

EQUAL WAITING

I'm sorry for the wait guys! Exam pressure and revision. And I'm also so sorry about my grammar and mistakes on the first two Chapters… again!! I'm an idiot. I've also got the feeling you guys won't like this lol...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, however cool that would be… I'd get Shigure's house members to move to my house – would certainly spice things up!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – From Another Dimension **

* * *

6am. Kyo was up already but he didn't sleep well that night, constantly thinking of the moment with Tohru and the look in her eyes when she held onto his hand. However, he also couldn't stop worrying about Akito's plans. The whole night he felt as if something hollow was entering his nightmares and souls, yet something swiped them away. Whatever the feeling was, it just made him feel worse.

Kyo stretched as he wandered into the clean kitchen where, instead of waiting for Tohru to cook breakfast, he simply grabbed a bowl from one of the shelves and prepared cereal. No-one had really touched the box of flakes since Tohru began living there but Kyo didn't care if it had gone past its sell-by date. He tipped some flakes into the bowl and after placing the box back onto the counter, he paused to look outside. It was bright; the birds were merrily chirping and the rays of morning luminosity shimmered on the clean pots and pans that Tohru had washed the night before. Kyo sighed and returned the box to the cupboard before pouring milk into his cereal. He grabbed his bowl and began to make is way to the roof when Tohru had approached him on the staircase. Kyo looked up at her as Tohru glanced back at him. They both stood still, gazing into each other's eyes for that moment. Kyo's heart began to pump harder while Tohru began to redden her cheeks at the plain sight of each other.

"Oh! Um… Good-good morning, Kyo! You're up early as usual."

Kyo looked downwards. "Hey… Tohru." he walked up and past her, as if to show he didn't feel anything in his heart for her. Tohru watched him makes his way towards the roof.

"Um, don't you want me to cook up something for you?" Tohru questioned, noticing the cereal in Kyo's hands. He stopped at the top of the stairway, thinking of some kind of decent response. Eventually he turned to face her. "It's alright… you don't have to be troubled about me…"

Tohru blinked at him as he rotated back upstairs.

Kyo said in a low voice"… you need to start worrying about yourself, soon."

Tohru's eyes widened a little. She didn't reply _'I should worry?' _Tohru thought. A quick shock struck down her spine. _'Oh no! I hope I haven't done anything silly! Or, or, broken something or done anything to upset him!' _she paused in her thoughts for a moment. Tohru stood in her lightly coloured miniskirt and cherry shirt, leaning her hands onto the wall as Kyo turned the corner at the top of the stairs. She flushed a little brighter, placing her index finger under her bottom lip and looked down, when she recalled the time the night before when Tohru held Kyo's hand. '_I really hope I haven't made him feel uncomfortable around me. I guess… I let my emotions get the better of me sometimes'._

Tohru continued to slowly walk downstairs when she looked outside. The sun gleamed at her through the tops of the trees surrounding the house as an army of purple and crimson shades dispersed over the horizon behind the burning orb in the sky.

"It's such a nice day today!" She skipped over to a window in the kitchen and opened it. A fresh current of air caressed her face as she popped her head out of it. The birds continued to sing for her and the sun continued to shine for her. "It's so peaceful… and so warm!" Tohru exclaimed. She glimpsed over to the white lines of string hung over poles and the house and reminded her as she took another look over the pile of clean clothes in a basket by the kitchen.

"I should put out the laundry; it'll be done before we go to the park with Momiji!"

* * *

"Aw, heck… what am I supposed to do?" Kyo had just finished his cereal and placed it carefully on a near horizontal slab on the roof. He started to lie down is his normal posture, staring at the sun as it rose over him. "Why does Akito have to do this? Why does he have to be so… so stubborn and selfish and stupid!? We all know Tohru would never tell anyone of the curse, never." He began to rub his face fairly harshly attempting to polish some sence into himself, then being awakened in confusion.

_"Do you see what I see… Kyo?"_

"Argh! What does she mean? Why… why did she even see me, or spend time with me or, or touch me?" Kyo squinted his eyes, slamming his hands into his hair. "I don't know what I feel for Tohru. I don't know what I feel for her… I don't know whether it is friendship, hatred or something else… something that I thought never existed for me, I can't even say it… I can't even think it!" he paused himself from speaking and sat still for a moment.

_'Does she pity me…? Because I'm the cat of the Zodiac. That's what it is…'_

Kyo paused in mid thought; his head facing the bright soaring clouds above that silently avoided him. He chuckled to cover is emotion, his eyes shielded by his hands.

Kyo smiled weakly. "Heh, you really are a stupid cat. Even if I do have feelings for Tohru, even if she did like me or whether she was just pitying me, it doesn't matter and it won't matter to me and maybe even her; because of who I am… I was never born to believe in affection."

* * *

The clothes on the washing line fluttered and swayed peaceful as Tohru reached into her basket for another shirt to hang up. She held up the next shirt to the sky gracefully. "This must be one of Yuki's new shirts!" Tohru carefully looked at the corner of the right sleeve. "Hmm, this is slightly torn. I know! I'll sew it back up when we return from the park. It'll be done in no time!"

She began quietly humming to herself as she grabbed two pegs from the bag on the ground. Tohru walked to the next bit of space on the line and as she stretched the shirt over the line, she saw someone in the corner of her eye approach her. She turned to face them, preparing a smile to welcome them when instead she froze. Her eyes widened as her pupils contracted. The person was walking to her calmly. Tohru's pegs dropped to the floor.

_'Its… it's him! That person I saw last night!'_

Tohru nervously smiled at him. He had brown eyes and medium length dark hair a dark jacket, cargos and boots and a pole, same as the night before. He was about the same height as Yuki. This time, Tohru saw some kind of blade attached to his back.

"G-good morning, sir!" She tensely said _'What does he want with me? I hope I've not upset him; I've never seen him before! What's with the pole… and what's he going to do with that sword!? If he's friends with Kyo or Yuki, does that mean he's from the Zodiac as well?'_

He didn't reply. He had an emotionless look on his face as he continued to approach her. Tohru cautiously took a step back while the stranger stopped in front of her.

"Um… how can I help you? Are you one of Kyo's or Yuki's friends? B-because, if you like, I can-"

"Tohru Honda... is it?" He enquired in a dominant voice. Tohru just stared at him. _'He knows me name!'_

"Um, yes, that's me! He he…" Tohru anxiously responded, cutely bopping herself on the head.

The male pulled out the poll in front of him and released half of his fingers on it. Suddenly, a huge sheet of scripture dived down from it, attached to another poll. The sheet continued to drizzle out onto the floor in front of Tohru who watched in trepidation. _'It's a scroll?'_

The unknown character pulled up to the top of the scroll, studying the first few paragraphs.

"Gender: Female, Current Age: 17, Blood Type: O, Star Sign: Aries, correct?" Tohru was gob smacked and startled. "How… why do you know me?"

He didn't reply and instead shuffled down the long scroll till the last paragraph appeared in front of him.

"'Oh no. I hope I haven't done anything silly. Or broken something or done anything to upset him.' and by him, I take it you mean the guy with orange hair who is now sitting on the roof of this building here?" He turned and pointed to no other but Shigure's roof. Tohru was in complete disbelief. She stepped back a couple more steps dropping Yuki's shirt while she began to find it difficult to speak again.

"And to answer your last question, which is the latest entry here, is no, I'm not part of the Zodiac. And as for the sword, that's my zanpakutō (soul-cutting sword) in shikai form but don't worry, I do not intend to use it on anyone."

""How… zanpak-shikai-what, how, why-am… am I dreaming? Are you for real?" poor Tohru continued to question him when she found her breath again, her eyes circling with despair. "Maybe it's because I didn't sleep well last night."

"You made a wish last night, did you not?"

Tohru's mind dropped again, recalling what her wish was when she saw that shooting star.

_"Oh mum! I wander if you were here looking over me with Kyo. I'm getting new feelings for him… and I don't know what I should do about it… should I hold his hand…? I don't understand what I have to do. I think I really like him but I'm not certain. I wish that…"_ "… that I could have someone to look over me, not just you, mum, but my guardian angel to point me the right way." The male finished reading out the entry from the scroll before looking back at her. Tohru felt as if he was instantly reading her mind.

Tohru gazed back at him, blushing after hearing him state her feelings for Kyo, with astonishment in her eyes. "Are you my… guardian angel?"

The stranger looked away, flipping his spare hand in front of her as if it were a boat on water "Mmmm, yes and no." He released his hand. "Yes – I'm here to help you. No – I cannot look after you. Whatever you do is up to you. Like your wish, I'm only here to point you the right way. However, there are rules and I cannot say too much or let you know other peoples thoughts or tell the future."

"Oh! You can do that?!" Tohru asked surprisingly. "…no." He bluntly replied. "Oh.."

"But what I can do is give an indication as to what might happen, based on positive or negative effects. That's why I'm here this moment."

Tohru suspended her thoughts, ordering which questions go where. "Well," she continued "can I ask you a few things first?"

The guy looked up to the sky "Hmm, it's against my orders to tell any human too much information… I'll make you a small exception. Seeing as though you can keep the trust of the Sohma's curse."

"Okay…" Tohru replied "Who are you?"

"Can't tell you." Tohru's efforts in questioning him died as a sweatdrop descended on her. "But you said-"

"My name is of no importance right now. Just, um, just call me Nameless. Okay?" he cut in.

"Um, okay… well, where are you from?"

Nameless peered upwards again, then sighing with no decent cover up. "Alright, I'll let this one slip a little. I'm not from this dimension. I'm from another realm, nowhere from here." Tohru nodded as he spoke, even though not stating is location. "I operate among other shinigami in a place called Soul Society. Don't bother asking where it is."

"Shinigami (Death God)…" Tohru repeated.

"I'm not an official shinigami and humans can see me. But I do have a zanpakutō. Anyway, I was sent to investigate your case."

"You mean you were that shooting star I saw?!" Tohru saw joy to feel like she had actually met him before.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." Nameless replied. "I believe I have said too much already… the officials won't be happy."

"My case…? Why are you here?" Tohru jumped in. Nameless spun the scroll back to its rolled up state.

"Something will happen today. Sometime today, something will change you and your close one's life forever. I don't know what will happen, but all I can say is it has a very negative pulse: This is where your destiny will branch of into different routes, possibly devastating or possibly much worse. I cannot change what will happen. Your destiny is what you choose it to be. I cannot change the hands of time as it is strictly forbidden and the consequences could be dire. I can only point for you."

"Oh…" said Tohru, who couldn't compose anything better to say.

"Other than that, all I can say is 'cherish what you have now because tomorrow it could be all gone.' Particularly orange head." Tohru smiled. She felt as if he understood her, even just a little bit, about her feelings. "… right." Tohru looked at the scroll, which by then looked like a poll again.

"Can I ask, what is that?" She pointed carefully at the dazzling object.

"You mean this?" Nameless lifted the scroll and lightly bopped it of her shoulder before pulling it back again. "These are your memories. Everything you experience and see, feel, or emote gets registered in this document. If this document was somehow destroyed, so would your reminiscences and vice versa: you misplace your remembrances, this document will decay." Tohru gulped quietly.

"Now I really have said too much." Nameless scratched the back of his head as Tohru stood looking at the scroll.

"I must depart, Tohru, I have been on this ground long enough. Just know that no matter what happens, you will be seeing me in the future." Nameless lifted up his hand in front of Tohru's face and immediately clicked his fingers.

Tohru blinked. It was still sunny. He had gone. She stood still in the same posture as the world around her continued to move. Yuki's shirt and the pegs were still on the ground. Suddenly, Tohru jolted up, and then left, then behind her, then to her right, back to where she was looking. She peered behind some of the washing already on the lines. Anxiety began to settle inside her confused soul.

_'He's gone! Where did Nameless go?! He was just here!'_

She stopped herself from going crazy and tried thinking logically.

_'Perhaps I was dreaming. Perhaps I was imagining something that didn't exist.'_

She sighed slowly, resting her arms on one of the lines. "I guess I do need to keep up good sleeping patterns, huh."

_"Something will happen today. Sometime today, something will change you and your close one's life forever."_

Tohru's eyes widened again, recalling what he, the unreal character to her, had said. "Something will happen…? It'll change my life…?"

...

The path to Shigure's house was cool and shady under the trees that overshadowed it. Beams of sunlight shone down through the branches. Footsteps overcame other woodland noises as Akito continued walking down the path.

* * *

Eeeek! I can see Bleach fans wanting to murder me now! I just wanted to add a little bit of a twist and a crossover but don't worry! Nameless is a minor OC. If you didn't get it already, there's a little hint for Bleach fans at the end of the first paragraph. I hope you folks like it! I spent all my after work hours (12am – 4am) typing this up! . ARGH! SUNLIGHT!! THE BIRDS ARE CHIRPING! Trust me! Things will get better. I need more reviews! MOAR! Constructive criticism would be really good too

* * *

**snoopykid2991:** I'm sorry! .  
**LoveTodayWrathTomorrow:** I'm glad you're liking this! I hope this chapter doesn't put you off .

* * *

Prasopchai.


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Notes 1

02/06/08

* * *

**Chapter 4: Author's Notes 1**

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews everyone, it means a lot. Although I added a bit of a Bleach twist, I won't go any further than that and should continue with the main storyline. This is my first fan fiction and, well, I feel I could have done a little better than what I have already done. And I don't think it's any good compared to most stories flying around lol…

Anyway, it's near the end of exam period here in the UK, so I'll be concentrating more on my studies more than I would for Equal Waiting. I've got about 2-3 weeks left. Also, recently I have come down with the flu and, today, after my morning exam I drove straight home at 10:30am back to bed, woke up at 8:30pm to get something to eat & drink – yeouch. Basically, I'm not feeling well, all the more point that I won't be active as much. .

So yeah, tell me what you lot think of it so far, constructive criticism would be really helpful. A few days ago, I had a quick look at some of the later chapters of the manga to see how it's progressed compared to the anime and have only realised some things that were never mentioned in the anime and thus effecting the story so… I don't know. Well I'm sorry if you feel I'm just delaying.

I hope everyone likes it so far – no point writing a story when the majority don't like the idea hehe…

* * *

Prasopchai


End file.
